wojownicyfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Ogień i lód
Ogień i lód (ang. Fire and Ice) – druga część z serii Wojowników, autorstwa Kate Cary. Tygrysi Pazur jest przedstawiony na nowszej angielskiej okładce.Wyjawione w wiadomości od zespołu marketingowego Wojowników Opis Dedykacja Streszczenie Klan Wiatru wypędzony ze swojego terytorium jest zmuszony schronić się w tunelu pod plątaniną Dróg Grzmotu, aby schować się przed Dwunożnymi. Natomiast w lesie, świeżo mianowani wojownikami Ogniste Serce i Szara Pręga kończą nocne czuwanie. Biorą udział w swoim pierwszym jako wojownicy zgromadzeniu, na którym Błękitna Gwiazda uświadamia wszystkim, że w lesie potrzebne są cztery klany, więc trzeba sprowadzić Klan Wiatru z powrotem. Krzywa Gwiazda i nowy przywódca Klanu Cienia, Nocna Skóra nie są tym zachwyceni, bo obu podobała się perspektywa posiadania dodatkowych terenów łowieckich, lecz w ostateczności zgadzają się na sprowadzenie Klanu Wiatru do lasu. Błękitna Gwiazda postanawia przydzielić tę misję Ognistemu Sercu i Szarej Prędze. Ogniste Serce i Szara Pręga udają się na terytorium Klanu Wiatru, gdzie zauważają ślady nieudolnych łowów kotów Klanu Cienia i Klanu Rzeki. W końcu znajdują stary trop Klanu Wiatru i znajdują wygnańców daleko za Wysokimi Skałami w tunelu pod plątaniną Dróg Grzmotu. Rozmawiają z Wysoką Gwiazdą i przekonują koty, że mogą już wrócić na swoje terytorium, bo Złamana Gwiazda i jego poplecznicy zostali wypędzeni z Klanu Cienia. Po całodziennej wędrówce, podczas której Ogniste Serce zaprzyjaźnia się z młodym wojownikiem, Pojedynczym Wąsem i pomaga Porannemu Kwiatowi nieść jej nowo narodzonego kociaka, koty Klanu Wiatru zatrzymują się na noc w stodole Kruczej Łapy i Jęczmienia. Ogniste Serce i Szara Pręga cieszą się krótkim spotkaniem z Kruczą Łapą i mówią mu, że Klan Pioruna wierzy, iż jest on martwy, natomiast koty Klanu Wiatru w ogóle nie ufają dwóm samotnikom. Następnego ranka medyk Klanu Wiatru, Kaszlący Pysk otrzymuje znak w postaci różowej chmury na niebie i interpretuje go słowami "Ten dzień przyniesie niepotrzebną śmierć" po czym wszyscy docierają na terytorium Klanu Wiatru. Ogniste Serce i Szara Pręga są odprowadzani do domu z eskortą Klanu Wiatru. Wojownicy są zmęczeni, więc decydują się pójść na skróty przez terytorium Klanu Rzeki. Spotykają patrol prowadzony przez Lamparcie Futro i zostają zaatakowani pomimo nie sprzyjającemu walce ukształtowaniu terenu. Do walki przyłącza się patrol Klanu Pioruna, który był akurat w pobliżu. Szara Pręga walczy z Białym Pazurem i przypadkowo wpycha go do rzeki, gdzie nieszczęśnik tonie. Ogniste Serce zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, iż ktoś jeszcze może podzielić los kocura i w ostatniej chwili ratuje Piaskową Łapę. Koty Klanu Rzeki wycofują się, a śmierć Białego Pazura sprawia, że ta walka to poważniejsza sprawa niż zwykła potyczka o granice. Ogniste Serce i Szara Pręga są chwaleni przez swoich pobratymców za sprowadzenie Klanu Wiatru do domu, ale wiedzą też, że to na nich leży duża część odpowiedzialności za śmierć Białego Pazura. Później Błękitna Gwiazda przydziela im uczniów; Ogniste Serce zostaje mentorem Rozżarzonej Łapy, a Szara Pręga mentorem Paprociowej Łapy, choć uważa, że w ogóle na to nie zasługuje. Ogniste Serce jest bardzo dumny z tego, że ma ucznia i pokazuje Rozżarzonej Łapie terytorium Klanu Pioruna zabierając ją regularnie na treningi. Pewnego dnia kiedy Ogniste Serce, Szara Pręga, Rozżarzona Łapa i Paprociowa Łapa polują w pobliżu Słonecznych Skał, Szara Pręga wskakuje na zamarzniętą rzekę próbując schwytać szczura wodnego, jednak lód się załamuje i kocur wpada do wody. Porywa go prąd, z którym bezskutecznie próbuje walczyć i jest bliski utonięcia, gdy ratuje go Srebrny Strumień, wojowniczka Klanu Rzeki. Kiedy koty Klanu Pioruna wracają do obozu Ogniste Serce zauważa, że Szara Pręga wciąż zerka przez ramię. Okazuje się, iż szary wojownik przeziębił się na skutek kontaktu z zimną wodą w rzece, więc medyczka Żółty Kieł zakazuje mu opuszczać obóz dopóki nie wyzdrowieje, jednak on ciągle się wymyka, co zauważa Tygrysi Pazur. Ogniste Serce martwi się o przyjaciela, więc postanawia go śledzić. Okazuje się, że Szara Pręga i Srebrny Strumień zakochali się w sobie i spotykają się przy Słonecznych Skałach. Ogniste Serce mówi im, że nie mogą być razem, ponieważ są w innych klanach, lecz oni nie chcą go słuchać. Ogniste Serce szkoli zarówno Rozżarzoną Łapę jak i Paprociową Łapę, gdy Szara Pręga jest nieobecny, aby upewnić się, że uczeń nie zostanie w tyle, oraz że nikt nie dowie się, iż jego mentor go zaniedbuje. Coraz częściej denerwuje się z powodu spotkań towarzyskich Szarej Pręgi i obaj okazują sobie więcej wrogości, jednocześnie Ogniste Serce zaczyna ocieplać swoje stosunki z Piaskową Łapą. Przychodzi pora nagich drzew i część kotów choruje na biały kaszel. Pewnego dnia do obozu wchodzi Zakurzona Łapa mówiąc, że Tygrysi Pazur chce, aby Błękitna Gwiazda obejrzała dowody kradzieży zdobyczy przez koty Klanu Cienia w pobliżu Drogi Grzmotu. Jednak Błękitna Gwiazda jest chora i nie może iść. Ogniste Serce postanawia, że pójdzie przekazać Tygrysiemu Pazurowi wiadomość o chorobie przywódczyni, ale wtedy Żółty Kieł prosi go o przyniesienie jej kocimiętki dla Błękitnej Gwiazdy z Siedliska Dwunożnych. Rozżarzona Łapa proponuje, że pójdzie do Tygrysiego Pazura, gdy Ogniste Serce będzie szukał kocimiętki, lecz kocur nie zgadza się na taki układ, decydując iż przekaże wiadomość Tygrysiemu Pazurowi, gdy dostarczy do obozu zioła. Po oddaniu kocimiętki Żółtemu Kłowi, Ogniste Serce zauważa, że nigdzie w obozie nie ma Rozżarzonej Łapy, więc podąża jej tropem do granicy z Klanem Cienia i znajduje ją nieprzytomną leżącą przy Drodze Grzmotu na skutek potrącenia przez potwora Dwunożnych. Zabiera ją do obozu, gdzie okazuje się, że jej noga jest zraniona zbyt mocno, by mogła się wyleczyć, więc Rozżarzona Łapa nigdy nie zostanie wojowniczką. Jakiś czas później Ogniste Serce spotyka się ze swoją siostrą, kotką domową o imieniu Księżniczka i mimo, że w ten sposób kwestionuje swoją lojalność w stosunku do Klanu Pioruna to ciągle ją odwiedza. Kiedy Księżniczka rodzi kociaki, oddaje swojego pierworodnego syna Ognistemu Sercu, by zabrał go do Klanu Pioruna i wyszkolił na wojownika. Klan jest oburzony, ale Błękitna Gwiazda decyduje, że zatrzymają kociaka i nadaje mu imię Chmurka. Następnie prosi Brązowy Pysk o wykarmienie małego, a karmicielka się zgadza. Rzeka płynąca pomiędzy terytorium Klanu Pioruna a Klanu Rzeki zamarza na dobre, więc Klan Pioruna decyduje się skorzystać z okazji i zaatakować Klan Rzeki w odwecie za kradzieże zdobyczy w okolicach Słonecznych Skał. Ogniste Serce, który wie od Srebrnego Strumienia, że zdobycz Klanu Rzeki została wystraszona przez Dwunożnych zgłasza się na ochotnika do ataku, by uchronić Szarą Pręgę przed koniecznością wyboru pomiędzy jego klanem a miłością. Przy granicy okazuje się, iż rzeka rozmarza co czyni ją zbyt niebezpieczną do przekroczenia. Jednak Szara Pręga interpretuje ten gest jako brak zaufania,więc atakuje Ogniste Serce wszczynając walkę na środku obozu. Błękitna Gwiazda każe im przestać się bić zawstydzając ich przed całym klanem. Na zgromadzeniu zarówno Klan Pioruna, jak i Klan Wiatru oskarżają Klan Cienia o kradzież zdobyczy, po wyczuciu ich zapachu na swoich terenach. Później okazuje się, że koty, które polują na terytoriach klanów to Złamana Gwiazda i kilku jego zwolenników. Kiedy wszyscy wojownicy z wyjątkiem Ognistego Serca wyruszają na patrol, ponieważ nadal myślą, że to Klan Cienia poluje na ich terenach Złamana Gwiazda i włóczędzy atakują obóz Klanu Pioruna. Rudy kocur stoi na czele obrony i kieruje się prosto na Złamaną Gwiazdę, ale zostaje zaatakowany przez Podrapanego Pyska. Ogniste Serce walczy z nim zaciekle, pamiętając, że zabił Nakrapianego Liścia, ale zostaje obezwładniony i jest bliski śmierci, ale zostaje ocalony przez Szarą Pręgę, gdy ten pojawia się i zabija Podrapanego Pyska. Włóczędzy zostają wypędzeni z wyjątkiem Złamanej Gwiazdy, którego oślepia Żółty Kieł i traci życie. Żółty Kieł ujawnia Ognistemu Sercu, że jest matką Złamanej Gwiazdy i że zakochała się w Postrzępionej Gwieździe. Ogniste Serce mówi Błękitnej Gwieździe o odważnej walce uczniów podczas bitwy, a Piaskowa Łapa i Zakurzona Łapa otrzymują imiona wojowników - Piaskowa Burza i Zakurzona Skóra. Złamana Gwiazda jest trzymany jako więzień i jest nazywany swoim wojowniczym imieniem, Złamany Ogon. Ogniste Serce ma nadzieję, że ratunek Szarej Pręgi od śmierci z łap Podrapanego Pyska naprawi ich przyjaźń, ale Szara Pręga pozostaje wrogi w stosunku do niego. Kociaki Brązowego Pyska, w tym Chmurka, zaginęły, a Ogniste Serce i Piaskowa Burza wyruszają na poszukiwania, po ich śladach na śniegu. Odkrywają, że Chmurka złamał kodeks wojownika, polując z kociakami, ale mimo okropnej pogody złapał nornika. Wszystkie trzy kociaki wracają do obozu, gdzie Błękitna Gwiazda beszta je za tak lekkomyślny czyn. Pojedynczy Wąs przybywa do obozu Klanu Pioruna z wiadomością, że Klan Wiatru został zaatakowany przez Klan Rzeki i Klan Cienia. Klan Pioruna idzie im z pomocą, a bitwa testuje lojalność Ognistego Serca i Szarej Pręgi wobec ich klanu. Szara Pręga atakuje tylko wojowników Klanu Cienia i jest jasne, że jego lojalność została podzielona. Srebrny Strumień atakuje Ogniste Serce, zaślepiona żądzą walki. Ogniste Serce zrzuca ją z siebie i dociska do ziemi, ale trafia na spojrzenie Szarej Pręgi i pozwala jej uciec bez żadnego zadrapania. Ciemna Pręga widzi, jak Ogniste Serce puszcza Srebrny Strumień i mówi o tym Tygrysiemu Pazurowi. W pewnym momencie bitwy Ogniste Serce prawie zostaje zabity przez Lamparcie Futro, a Tygrysi Pazur patrzy na to, lecz mu nie pomaga. Klan Cienia wycofuje się po tym, jak Ogniste Serce i Szybki Wiatr pokonują Nocną Gwiazdę, a Klan Rzeki wycofuje się po tym, jak Tygrysi Pazur prawie zabija Krzywą Gwiazdę. Po bitwie Tygrysi Pazur konfrontuje się z Ognistym Sercem, pytając go o jego lojalność wobec Klanu Pioruna, i zdaje sobie sprawę, że Tygrysi Pazur wciąż martwi się, o jego wiedzę dotyczącą śmierci Rudego Ogona i nigdy mu nie zaufa. Szara Pręga jest wdzięczny, że Ogniste Serce pozwolił Srebrnemu Strumieniowi uciec, a ich przyjaźń zostaje naprawiona. Błędy * Rozżarzona Łapa mówi, że zapach Klanu Cienia był na porwanych kociętach, ale sama była jednym z porwanych kociąt.Wyjawione w Ogień i Lód * Ogniste Serce jest mylnie nazwany Ognistą Łapą, pomimo otrzymania jego wojowniczego imienia.Wyjawione w Ogień i Lód * Jedno Oko jest opisana jako kocur.Wyjawione w Ogień i Lód * Paprociowa Łapa, jako kociak, jest błędnie opisany jako rudy.Wyjawione w Ogień i Lód * Żółty Kieł jest mylnie nazwana kocurem.Wyjawione w Ogień i Lód * Nocna Gwiazda jest nazwany Nocną Skórą, po tym jak został przywódcą. Wyjawione w Ogień i Lód * Piaskowa Burza jest nazwana Piaskową Łapą, chociaż otrzymała już wojownicze imię.Wyjawione w Ogień i Lód * Jest powiedziane, że minęło sześć księżyców, odkąd Nakrapiany Liść nie żyje i także upłynęły trzy księżyce, odkąd Złamana Gwiazda został wygnany, ale tak naprawdę te dwie rzeczy mały miejsce tego samego dnia.Wyjawione w Ogień i Lód Opinie Daty publikacji * Fire and Ice (EN), HarperCollins (Twarda okładka), 27 maja 2003 * Fire and Ice (EN), HarperCollins Children (Miękka okładka), 3 stycznia 2004 * Fire and Ice (EN), HarperCollins (Miękka okładka), 1 czerwca 2004 * Ogień i lód (PL), Amber (Miękka okładka), 2004, przekład - Agnieszka Różańska * Огонь и лёд (RU), OLMA Media Group (Twarda okładka), 19 sierpnia 2005, przekład - Veronica Maximova * À feu et à sang (FR), Pocket Jeunesse (Miękka okładka), 6 października 2005, przekład - Cécile Pournin * Fire and Ice (EN), HarperCollins Children (Miękka okładka), 3 kwietnia 2006 * Lửa Và Băng (VI), Da Nang, grudzień 2006, przekład - Huong Lan * 불과 얼음 (KR), Kyobo, 31 stycznia 2007, przekład - Kim Yi Seon * ファイヤポー、戦士になる (JP), Komine Shoten (Twarda okładka), 5 lutego 2007, przekład - Yukako Takabayashi * Fire and Ice (EN), HarperCollins (E-book), 4 września 2007 * Tűz és jég (HU) Egmont Pannónia (Miękka okładka), 2007, przekład - Andrea Márton * Feuer und Eis (DE), Verlagsgruppe Beltz (Twarda okładka), wrzesień 2008, przekład - Klaus Weimann * 烈火寒冰 (ZH), Morning Star, 15 października 2008, przekład - Gao Mei * Ugnis ir ledas (LT), Garnelis, 2008, przekład - Danguole Žalytė * ファイヤポー、戦士になる (JP), Komine Shoten, 20 lutego 2009, przekład - Yukako Takabayashi * 呼唤野性 (ZH), China Children's Publishing (Miękka okładka), 1 marca 2009 * Tuli ja jää (FI), Art House (Twarda okładka), październik 2009, przekład - Vesa-Matti Paija * Feuer und Eis (DE), Verlagsgruppe Beltz (Audiobook), grudzień 2009, przekład - Klaus Weimann, narratorka - Ulrike Krumbiegel * Ogenj in led (SI), Mettis Bukvarna, 2009, przekład - Tamara Maričič * Water en vuur (NL), Baeckens Books (Twarda okładka), 11 stycznia 2010, przekład - Huberte Vriesendorp * Oheň a Led (CZ), Albatros (Twarda okładka), listopad 2010, przekład - Hana Petráková * Fogo e Gelo (PT) , WMF Martins Fontes (Miękka okładka), 2010, przekład - Marilena Moraes. * Oheň a ľad (SK), Mladé Léta (Miękka okładka), 2011 * Fuoco e ghiaccio (IT), Sonda (Twarda okładka), 23 marca 2011, przekład - Maria Milano * Vatra i led (HR), Znanje, Zagreb (Miękka okładka), styczeń 2012, przekład - Sandra Kalogjera * Ild og is (DK), Sohn (Twarda okładka), 2011, przekład - Gabriela Lundbye * Foc i gel (ES), La Galera, 2012 * Fuego y hielo (ES), Salamandra (Miękka okładka), 8 czerwiec 2012, przekład - Begoña Hernández Sala * Water en vuur (NL), Baeckens Books (Miękka okładka), 30 października 2012, przekład - Huberte Vriesendorp * Tuli ja jää (FI), Art House (Miękka okładka), czerwiec 2014 * Fire and Ice (EN), HarperCollins (Miękka okładka; wydanie odświeżone), 17 marca 2015 * Ogień i lód (PL), Wydawnictwo Nowa Baśń (Miękka okładka), 23 lutego 2016, przekład - Katarzyna Krawczyk * 寒冰烈火 (CN), China Children's Press (Miękka okładka, wydanie drugie), 1 września 2017, przekład - Zhao Zhenzhong Zobacz również * Lista Kotów Galeria Polskie okładki Ogień i Lód polska Stara.jpg|Starsza okładka polskiej wersji językowej Ogień i lód.jpg|Nowsza okładka polskiej wersji językowej Angielskie okładki OS-2.jpg|Oryginalna okładka angielskiej wersji językowej x500.JPG|Oryginalna okładka angielskiej wersji językowej, wydana jedynie w Wielkiej Brytanii OS-2-UK.jpg|Alternatywna okładka angielskiej wersji językowej, wydana jedynie w Wielkiej Brytanii Angielska Nowa Ogień i Lód.jpg|Nowsza okładka angielskiej wersji językowej OS-2-FC_(1).jpg|Pełna wersja oryginalnej angielskiej okładki OS-2-FC-RR.jpg|Pełna wersja nowszej angielskiej okładki Okładki innych wersji językowych Francuzka Stara Ogień i Lód.jpg|Starsza okładka francuskiej wersji językowej Francuzka Nowa Ogień i Lód.jpg|Nowsza okładka francuskiej wersji językowej Niemiecka Ogień i Lód.jpg|Okładka niemieckiej wersji językowej Finlandia Ogień i Lód.jpg|Okładka fińskiej wersji językowej Holandia Ogień i Lód.jpg|Okładka niderlandzkiej wersji językowej Hiszpańska Ogień i Lód.jpg|Okładka hiszpańskiej wersji językowej Włoska Ogień i Lód.jpg|Okładka włoskiej wersji językowej Norweska OIL.jpg|SOkładka norweskiej starszej wersji językowej Turecka Ogień i Lód.jpg|Okładka tureckiej wersji językowej Ukraińska Ogień i Lód.jpg|Okładka ukraińskiej wersji językowej Rosyjka Ogień i Lód.jpg|Okładka rosyjskiej wersji językowej Chińska Ogień i Lód.jpg|Okładka chińskiej wersji językowej chiński tradycyjny fai - 2.png|Okładka chińskiej wersji językowej (chiński tradycyjny) Japońska Ogień i Lód.jpg|Okładka japońskiej wersji językowej Izralecka Ogień i Lód.jpg|Okładka izraelskiej wersji językowej Romuńska Ogień i Lód.jpg|Okładka rumuńskiej wersji językowej Koreańska Ogień i Lód.jpg|Okładka koreańskiej wersji językowej Czeska Ogień i Lód.jpg|Starsza okładka czeskiej wersji językowej czeskie fire and ice.jpg|Nowsza okładka czeskiej wersji językowej Słowacka OIL.jpg|Okładka słowackiej wersji językowej Chorwacka OIL.jpg|Okładka chorwackiej wersji językowej Estońska OIL.jpg|Okładka estońskiej wersji językowej 2-LV.png|Okładka łotewskiej wersji językowej Katalońska OIL.jpg|Okładka katalońskiej wersji językowej Ogień i Lód VM..jpg|Okładka wietnamskiej wersji językowej Niemieckizdobionylód.png|Okładka niemieckiej wersji językowej słoweńska fai - 2.png|Okładka słoweńskiej wersji językowej koreańska fai - 2.png|Okładka koreańskiej wersji językowej Przypisy cs:Oheň a Led de:Feuer und Eis en:Fire and Ice es:Fuego y hielo fi:Tuli ja jää fr:À feu et à sang it:Fuoco e Ghiaccio lt:Klanų kariai. Ugnis ir ledas nl:Water en vuur ru:Огонь и лёд Kategoria:Książki Kategoria:Początek Proroctwa